btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartagena Station
This article is inspired by Mass Effect. For more information, visit this link. : Description : Cartagena space station is located in the Nemean Abyss way outside the borders of Alliance Space and considered a lieu for mercenaries, pirates, and all other criminal kin. : History :Not much is known of who created the space station and about it's original purpose. Some reports, which some claim to be false, tell of a last beacon of civilisation before entering abyssal space. : The station used to be attacked by pirates, mainly the Thieves' Guild, before their leading personnel changed. After a series of events which escalated fatally, the recent councillor, Delilah Pryce, decided that it was time to forge a bond between the rivalling parties and announce a consortium with a councillor for each of the groups present. Ever since the station's status has increased concerning to security and design. Not only pirates and mercenaries visit the station nowadays, but especially merchants come to see it in order to gain stock which is long gone after the war. Merchants are one of the main sources of capital and are highly respected, although the station's shops are black market shops. : With an increasing rate, the station slowly, but surely, takes over Omega's spot on the map of destinations, with the exact same audience boarding and passing the place. : Layout :Cartagena has a diameter of 5 kilometers and a population of 4,5 million registered civilians. However, there are many refugees and unregistered people. : The space port is located in the middle of the ring, where also the Presidium and C Pat are found. Presidium :This district is the smallest and houses not only offices and ''embassies, ''but also the residences of aforementioned councillors. The Walled Tower is the main attraction of this part of the station and it's given the nickname Lighthouse by locals and frequent travellers due to a non-stop broadcast of commercials and news. This tower also includes Delilah Pryce's residence. Bocagrande :Bocagrande is the merchant's district that offers plenty of attractions outside black market shopping, such as bars, pubs, and other similar venues. The Fringe is located here. To the south of the district is an artificial great lake, resembling the shore of the Colombian city from which the station got his name. Bolivar :The district where most citizens reside. It has several streets and plazas connected with other, all leading toward Bocagrande. Plentiful of air vents offer illegal housing for the homeless and the refugees, as well. Bolivar's Inquisition Plaza is the main spot for drug dealing and prostitution. This district also has nightclubs, small shops, and snack bars. In fact C Pat patrols non-stop and offers safety for the civilians, at times events escalate and cause more than just a stir. The higher the apartments, the securer the living. That is how most people desire a flat on the higher levels instead of Downton, and many people stigmatise people living Downtown. Category:Worlds Category:Plot Category:Redeemers Category:The Fringe